Rumor has it
by DatJaden
Summary: The rumors of these 'Winchesters' have to be exaggerated
1. Chapter 1

I'm not even sure what happened with this. One minute I was thinking about all the weird rumors that must have started around the Winchsters over the years and then this sort of happened. I am so sorry.

May or may not add on to this eventually. 

* * *

"Guys, we have a problem!" Stiles yelled out as he slid the door of the loft open. From across the room he could see all the wolves wince at his volume. It was too late, though, because he was already plowing on at the same volume. "Like. Possible huntery problems!"

While he moved to perch on the arm of the sofa next to Scott, his father came in through the door behind him. He closed it gently and moved to stand near the desk that Derek was leaning against. The rest of the pack looked between them expectantly while Stiles fidgeted around to get into a comfortable position. Finding none, he ended up leaning heavily on the alpha who put an arm around him to prevent him from slipping off of the sofa.

"Stiles? Possible hunter problem?" Said Alpha reminded him gently. The teen perked a little as he was put back on track.

"Right! So, these two guys came into the station to talk to dad about the guy that Kate carved up." He could see all three of the girls sprawled on the floor wince, both at the mention of Kate and being reminded of the body Lydia had found, but he continued on anyway. "They /said/ they were FBI but aside from the fact that Agent Douchebag is already here, they weren't really federal material. For one, the tall one's hair was /way/ too long for regulation. And I doubt federal agents get to drive classic muscle cars on the job."

"They were also asking oddly specific questions. Like if we'd found any animal hair on the scene or found anything, in their words, 'weird about the way the victim had been ripped apart.'" The Sheriff put in with a frown. "They weren't subtle at all about what they were asking for."

Next to him, Derek shifted uncomfortably and shared a look with Peter who was lurking on the stairs. "...It sounds like hunters, yeah."

"A specific /set/ of hunters, if the fact they drive a classic car is anything to go by." Peter supplied helpfully as he rose from the stairs to lean against the other arm of the sofa. "I'm willing to bet my apartment that it's the Winchesters."

Scott glanced between the Hales worriedly. "I'm...assuming that's a bad thing?"

"Oh, very bad. While the Argents primarily hunt werewolves, the Winchesters are Demon hunters. Backed by heaven itself, if the rumors are true. But, while the Argents are purists who go by a code and only hunt wolves the Winchesters hunt anything that crosses their path." Peter intoned almost gleefully. "Oh, poor Kate. She won't even know what hit her."

Derek looked even more worried now as he crossed his arms over his chest. "I heard that the older brother crawled his way out of hell to keep hunting. And that the younger is the closest that a human can get to being a demon."

A quick glance at the pack showed that they were growing more and more worried by this news. Issac shifted closer to Scott on the sofa while Lydia looked like she wanted to go find a basement to hide in. Kira's hands were flexing around the pencil in her hand like she wished she'd brought her katana with her.

"Gerard said he'd met them once and that they had an Angel at their beck and call. He...also said they were the most ruthless hunters he'd ever seen." Allison spoke up as the silence stretched out, her hands clenching around the textbook in her lap.

From next to Scott, Issac mumbled something about them getting the stamp of approval from the geriatric psychopath being comforting.

"...Winchesters? Aren't those the two that went on a killing spree about a year ago before they were killed resisting arrest?" Stilinski asked, brows furrowing. At the blank looks he received from the teenagers, he sighed. "It was all over the news for a week!"

While the Sheriff rubbed at his forehead, Stiles sat up again and glanced around the room. "Guys, I think the rumors of these guys are greatly exaggerated. I mean, they introduced themselves as Agents Stark and Banner, for gods sake!"

Peeking up at Stiles, Scott's lips twitched up in a smile. "Which one was which?"

"Tall one was Banner and the little one was Stark, I think."

Derek stared at the two of them from across the room, looking like he couldn't decide if he kind of wanted to slam their heads together or laugh. Instead he settled on looking vaguely annoyed and leaning back against the desk again.

"Are they going to come after us? I mean, if they keep digging they're going to find more than one unexplained death." Lydia's gaze was accusing as it fell on Peter, who looked vaguely offended as everyone else turned to look at him as well.

"Hey! I'm not the only one that went on a killing spree in this town, you know!" He huffed, crossing his arms over his chest. "Just tell 'em it's already been dealt with. And if they don't back off, have Argent tell them to scram."

Allison, who looked highly unhappy about agreeing with the oldest Hale, nodded. "They'll listen to dad. Especially if they've met Gerard."

"See! Everything's settled! Now stop worrying and get ready to celebrate a certain cougar being out of our hair for good this time!" Peter practically sang gleefully as he made his way back toward the stairs. "You can all go back to being teenagers and focus on stupid things like romance and lacrosse!"

Once he was gone, everyone turned their gaze to Scott who just sighed and lifted his shoulders in a shrug. "He has a point. We've done nothing wrong and I'm sure they'll understand that if we have Allison's dad explain that when they come asking. For now, let's just worry about school and keeping out of their way."

"That's what I'm talking about!" Stiles shouted, slinging an arm around Scott's shoulders. "Besides, we guys have Lacrosse practice to start worrying about again. Can't imagine coach is gonna /not/ keep us busy with that."

Rolling his eyes, Scott pushed him back onto the arm of the sofa and got up to walk the Sheriff out to his car. Slipping onto the seat the alpha had just vacated, Stiles waved to his father as he left. He wasn't worried about all of this.

Because what were the chances that the rumors were true, right? These Winchesters couldn't really cause /that/ much trouble in Beacon Hills.


	2. Chapter 2

Sam and Dean pov time.  
It's not as great as I probably could have made it but I'm somewhat satisfied. It was fun to write and I'm really excited for stuff I have planned!

* * *

The moment they'd gotten into the hotel room and put everything down, they got to work. Sam had insisted that because of how /brutally/ the victim had been killed that they needed to work double the pace before someone else was ripped apart.

It was half an hour later before either of them spoke again.

"Dude. How have we _not _ heard about all this shit before?"

"I have no idea. You'd think this place would be all over the news as murder capital of the world with the amount of people that've died in the past two years alone."

Sam sat back in his chair and ran a hand through his hair with a heavy sigh. "The guy in that bathroom is just the tip of the iceberg here. I mean, there's at the very least three different types of patterns just going from the news articles."

"I can't make heads or tales of the one with the sightings of the giant _lizard man._ I don't think we've ever seen anything like that." Dean grumbled, pushing the laptop away from himself. "While the other two look like some sort of werewolf thing and a witch."

"Witches don't typically use threefold deaths, though. Nor do they usually sacrifice people." Sam pointed out with a frown. "It could be a druid gone darkside?"

Groaning, Dean pushed himself out of his chair and made a beeline for the mini fridge where he'd stashed his beer. If he had to deal with this shit he deserved at least one. "How the hell are we supposed to deal with all this in one go?"

"I don't think we have to. There's a name that kept popping up and I think they dealt with most of it." Sam said, tapping at his laptop for a moment before turning it around to show Dean. "There's two separate Argents that have been mentioned in the papers here."

"Argents are exclusively werewolves usually so that makes sense if we're dealing with a pack of them in town." Dean leaned over a little to peer at the screen. "What exactly are they making the local papers for?"

"Well, the first time was when Chris Argent shot a mountain lion in the school parking lot during parent teacher night." Sam supplied, turning the laptop towards himself again. "That's not too weird. It's the second one that makes things a little more complicated. His sister Kate was found with her throat ripped out a few weeks after that. The police said that she was the one responsible for all the of the killings before. Apparently everyone that was killed were in that first batch were in some way related to a house fire that killed several people years before. The police say they think she did it to keep her part in it a secret."

"What kind of hunter goes around setting houses on fire, though?" Sam just stared at Dean who flipped him the bird before taking a long sip of his beer. "It was one time and you know damn well it was the only plan that would have worked."

Rolling his eyes, Sam turned his attention back to the computer. "My best guess is that the house in question was where the local wolves were living. The only problem is that there were children in the building that probably weren't anything but human. Maybe some of the adults, too."

Both of them were quiet for a long moment. There was something inherently horrible in someone burning /children/ to death. Werewolves or not, it was beyond horrible.

"Did anyone survive the fire? Someone that might have a reason to rip her throat out?" Dean asked after a minute, moving to sink back into his chair heavily.

"Three of them did. Peter Hale was burned so badly he went into a catatonic state soon afterward, though. Laura and Derek Hale weren't in the house when it happened and then moved out of state. Laura's body was the first body to be found, ripped in half. Derek was arrested as suspect but was released soon afterward once it was ruled an animal attack."

"So, Kate kills Laura to finish the job and Derek catches up to her and repays the favor?"

"Could be. Derek had a warrant out for his arrest soon after when a couple of kids were locked in the school and claimed he was trying to kill them." Sam answered, frowning. "Now, the papers couldn't name the kids because they're minors but thanks to that software you got from Frank, I hacked into the police reports and found them."

He turned the computer around so Dean could see the names. "Stilinski, McCall, Whittemore, Martin and…"

"Argent." Sam finished for him, lips set in a thin frown. "She's Chris Argent's daughter. Another odd thing is that through all of the police reports these names keep popping up. Sometimes finding bodies or being caught near the scene. In Martin's case, she was the victim of one of the 'animal attacks'. If Argent's name wasn't involved I'd think it was just the Sherrif's son poking around but it's too much of a coincidence."

"So. What? Are we dealing with a bunch of junior hunters or something?"

"We don't know that for sure. Honestly, we don't know /anything/ for sure yet with this place." Sam responded quickly, shutting the laptop. "For now, I'm gonna go through Bobby's old journal and see if I can find one of the Argent's numbers and get in touch with Chris and his Daughter."

Dean nodded and took another sip from the bottle in his hand. "In the mean time, we should probably also case the school and the hospital. That's where most of the shit seems to hit the fan in this town."

"Good idea. You take the hospital and I'll take the school?"

"Sounds like a plan to me."


	3. Chapter 3

I had a /lot/ of fun writing this. Some of the characterizations might have slipped a little so I apologize. It's also a whole lot longer than the other chapters I wrote. Oops? 8D;;

Next chapter will be the boys meeting the pack.

* * *

It was becoming a common occurrence to see Lydia space out in the middle of class or even in the middle of a conversation these days. In the beginning it'd been difficult to pin point the moment she sensed something but after everything that had happened in the past year, Stiles was starting to get the hang of it.

So when she suddenly stilled while putting something in her locker, hand holding a notebook frozen in the act of placing it in the locker, Stiles was immediately on guard. Any time she sensed something in the school it usually ended with both of them running for their lives.

"Lydia? What is it?" He asked carefully, inching closer to her.

Relaxing a little, she blew out a breath and shoved the notebook into her locker and slammed it before turning to Stiles with a little frown. "I'm not sure but we're going to find out." She said firmly, grabbing a hold of Stiles' wrist and dragging him down the hall.

He didn't bother resisting. It was either get dragged around until they found whatever it was ringing the banshee bell or lose her in the crowd and spend the rest of the day trying to find her. And that was no fun for anyone involved.

Luckily for them, a few turns down some deserted halls lead them almost directly to what the source of the problem was. Stiles pulled back on Lydia's hand and stepped back into the hall they'd just turned out of.

"What? Why are we stopping?" She demanded, scowling up at him. He took that as a sign that he was right and rubbed the hand Lydia wasn't still holding in an iron grip through his hair.

"Because the guy currently talking to the principal is one of the hunters that came in to talk to my dad yesterday." He grumbled, peaking out into the hall again. The hunter was still there but it looked like the principal had gone back into his office. Glancing over to the girl standing next to him, he almost groaned. "I know that look, Lyds."

Lydia just stared at him for a moment before letting go of his hand and marching around the corner. "That's not staying out of their way, Lydia. That is in fact the opposite." Stiles hissed after her. When she didn't seem to have heard him, he fought the urge to smack his head against the wall and followed her. "Oh my god we're all going to get killed and it'll be your fault."

She still ignored him as she made her way towards the hunter that Stiles was fairly sure had to be seven feet tall. Lydia, however, didn't seem to be intimated by that and instead cleared her throat delicately and crossed her arms over her chest as the man turned around to face her. Stiles stopped behind her, trying to look like he wasn't two seconds away from whipping out his phone and calling for Scott to come save them.

"Can I help you?" The hunter asked, face contorting into a concerned look.

"No, but I'm fairly sure I can help you." She replied with a serene smile that Stiles was immensely grateful not to be on the receiving end of. This was Lydia in business mode and for someone who'd seen it in action, Stiles could testify to how terrifying it was. This guy had no idea what he was in for.

The hunter, to his credit, didn't seem to take offense to some teenager thinking they knew more than him. In fact, he seemed to be curious.

"I'm not sure what you mean. Could you please elaborate miss...?" The man asked with a small smile. Lydia regarded him like he was the most uninteresting bug on the planet before flipping her hair over her shoulder.

"Lydia Martin." She replied coolly. From the look that passed over the man's face, Stiles was fairly sure he knew something about them already. It put a knot in his stomach that hadn't been there since Gerard had been on the loose. Hunters were dangerous. Hunters that knew what and who you were even more so. From the set of Lydia's shoulders, she'd seen it too.

The hunter regained his composure and held out a hand to her with a smile. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Martin. I'm Agent Banner from the FBI. Do you have some sort of information for me?"

Lydia eyed the hand like it was a snake and instead turned to glance at Stiles over her shoulder. "Does he look like a giant green monster to you, Stiles?"

There were reasons he'd been head over heels in love with her since third grade and this was one of them. However, his nerves seemed to be running his mouth so instead of some cool, witty, reply his mouth opened and out came, "Well, technically, if he's Banner then he'd look pretty normal. If his name was 'Hulk' then I'd have to..."

Lydia's brow rose a little and it was enough to get Stiles to snap his mouth shut and take a deep breath. "No, he doesn't." From the corner of his eye, he could see the not-Bruce-banner trying to suppress a smile.

Lydia turned back to face him and the man didn't even bother to hide his amusement, humor dancing across his face in a way that Stiles wonder how exactly this guy was a cold blooded killer. None of the Argents besides Allison ever managed to look so harmless. Her father still managed to carry that air of 'danger' that made him just a little bit creepy still.

"We know you're not an FBI agent. We also know that if you're here you're focusing on the wrong things." Lydia said shortly, arms still crossed over her chest. "And that if you're here, then your partner must be checking out the Hospital."

Stiles honestly hoped the other guy was prepared for Mrs. McCall to smack him into place as well. She'd probably be nicer about it than Lydia, though. If only just a little bit.

The man seemed to be a little surprised but there was also a flicker of respect in his eyes as he smiled a little wider. "You caught us, Miss Martin. Maybe you could explain to me what exactly is going on in this town and put us back on track, then?"

Lydia was about to open her mouth when the bell rang, dragging all of them back to the reality of where exactly they were standing. Lydia glanced around as the halls began to fill up as students began to move towards their next classes or the cafeteria.

"Not here. Too much could be overheard." Lydia said, turning her attention back towards the man. Looking beyond him, Stiles' attention was pulled to Danny who seemed to be highly amused by something before he disappeared into a classroom.

Lydia moved to turn away, hand once again gripping Stiles' to drag him along. "We'll be in touch, Mr. Winchester." She said shortly.

The abrupt statement seemed to confuse the Winchester who tilted his head a little as they walked away. Stiles almost felt bad for him. Almost. Because, really, who turned up in a town like this and expected things to make sense?

Both of them were silent as they weaved their way between the other students to the table where most of the pack was already sitting and eating lunch. They all looked so relaxed that Stiles honestly felt bad bursting their bubbles as he recounted what just happened. As he talked, he noticed that Lydia was slowly letting the business mode exterior drop and began to look more and more shaken up. She shot him a grateful smile when he gave her knee a squeeze under the table.

"So what do we do now?" Issac asked, glancing between Scott and Stiles nervously.

Scott, who looked more and more troubled the longer Stiles had talked rubbed a hand over his tattoo for a moment before speaking up.

"We get in touch with them like Lydia said we would and set up a meeting and as a pack explain things. We can't afford for them misunderstand something and attack us." He glanced towards Stiles to see if he agreed and was rewarded with a small smile and a pat on the back. "I'll talk to Derek tonight and see if he'll let us use the loft for it."

Once that was agreed, everyone seemed to relax a little. Everyone but Lydia, who still looked a little upset.

"I figured out if one of the rumors was true or not." She said finally, rubbing a hand over her arm and leaning a little closer to Allison who sat on her other side. Everyone stared at her curiously until she spoke again, eyes flitting nervously around to each of them. "They've died before. Or at least the one we met today has."

Allison frowned and wrapped an arm around her while Scott leaned across the table to offer a hand to her with a reassuring smile. "How did you figure that out, Lyds?" Stiles asked from her other side.

"I get the same feeling from him that I do any time I have to be around Peter." She said quietly.

Dean smiled at the nurse he'd been speaking with, McCall if he remembered correctly, and reached for his phone that was ringing loudly in is pocket. "Just a moment, I'll be right back."

Taking several steps away from the desk, he hit the answer button and brought it up to his ear. "Talk to me, Sammy."

His brother's sigh was audible and he couldn't help but smile a little. Working an actual case that didn't involve angels or demons was a bit refreshing. Especially when it in entailed flirting with very, very, beautiful nurses.

"We've been made." Dean stopped short, frowning as he glanced over his shoulder.

"By who?! And how." He demanded, taking a few steps farther away from earshot of anyone at the front desk.

"Possibly the Sheriff, I think, since his kid and Lydia Martin just came up to me at the school and very nicely pointed out I was looking in the wrong place." Sam didn't sound mad. It was a little worrying since he almost sounded amused by the whole thing.

"So...you're telling me that a bunch of kids are telling us we're stupid?" Dean asked, brows raising as he glanced back towards the nurses station. He was a little surprised to see the Sheriff standing there chatting away happily with the nurse he'd been talking to a moment before.

"Pretty much. I told you that Stark and Banner was too obvious."

"Screw you it would have worked anywhere else and you know it."

"Right. Anyway, the girl said they'd be in touch to explain things to us." The way Sam said it had Dean's brows raising even farther. "They? Her and the kid or..?"

"My best guess is she and the kid are part of the pack we found signs of. They weren't hostile towards me, though, so I don't think they want to hurt us."

"We'll see about that. I'm not walking into any meeting with a bunch of wolves without a gun. Anyway, did you get in touch with Argent?"

There was another heavy sigh from Sam's end of the phone. "Not yet. The only number Bobby had was for Gerard and it seems like he's dropped off the face of the earth. I'm gonna go see if I can go through town records and find their current address or something."

"Sounds good. I'll try and get some of the autopsies and meet you back at the motel." There was an affirmative from Sam's end before Dean hung up and stowed his phone back in his pocket. The longer they stayed in this town the weirder things got.

Putting a friendly smile back on his face, he approached desk again and gave a small nod to the Sheriff. The man seemed a little amused as he nodded back. "Hello, Agent Stark." He was definitely amused, then, as was Nurse McCall as she tried to hide a smile behind her hand.

"Sheriff." He said back before turning his most charming smile on the Nurse. "I've got to get going. Things came up. Do you think I could get a copy of those reports?"

McCall returned the smile and shook her head. "I'm sorry, I can't do that. You need a warrant, I'm afraid."

"Aww. You can't bend the rules a little for a handsome officer of the law?" He asked, trying to look as innocent as possible. His smile was probably a little more flirty than it necessarily needed to be. Nurse McCall shook her head again and laughed. "Not this time, I'm afraid."

With a sigh, Dean reached into his pocket and pulled out one of their fake cards and handed it to her with a smile. "Feel free to give me a call if you change your mind. About the files or that offer of dinner from earlier."

From the corner of his eye, he saw the Sheriff's amused smile slip off his face and for a moment he was worried he was going to say something. He didn't and the woman took the card with a slightly pink face. With that he flashed another smile and strolled out of the building.


	4. Chapter 4

This chapter has been a bitch and a half to write. And not because One Piece has taken up a massive chunk of my brain and refused to let go.  
The entirety of this chapter is one giant mess but I'm so sick of looking and thinking about it that I'm just going to throw it up here and be done with it. One more chapter,I think, and I'll be able to do what I'd planned to do at first and made it just a bunch of one shots set in the same little au.

* * *

The next night, the pack piled into the loft with the exception of Peter and Liam. It'd been collectively decided that the newest wolf didn't have the control necessary to get through what was guaranteed to be an intensely dangerous situation. There was also going to be a lot of old pack business discussed that he just didn't need to know about just yet.

Peter had apparently decided that sitting in a room with the two hunters was probably hazardous to his continued survival and decided not to show up. No one was really surprised or upset by it. It would have been easier to be able to point to the source of nearly every problem they'd had over the last two years, though.

The three girls had taken up residence on the sofa, Kira looking a little nervous in the middle of them. Stiles and Scott had pulled the coffee table out enough so they could sit on it facing them while Issac had taken up Peter's favored lurking spot on the stairs.

In front of the window the Sheriff, Derek, and Chris Argent were crowded around the desk looking over some of the police reports that Stilinski had managed to dig up about the two brothers. All three of the men looked troubled.

Scott's mom stood behind him, talking over his head to the three girls about school. Stiles took the opportunity while the four of them were distracted to turn to the teen sitting next to him.

"You got in touch with them, right?" He asked, tapping his hands against his knees nervously.

"Yeah. One of them texted me back to say they agreed to the meeting." Scott responded, lips twitching up into a nervous smile.

Stiles threw his hands in the air and let out a disgusted grunt, drawing the attention of the four women around them. "What's with the texting, man! Just because you can does not mean you should in all situations!"

Ducking his head a little, Scott rubbed at the back of his neck while Allison and his mom laughed. "It just seemed like the easiest way to do it? I don't know."

Stiles just rolled his eyes and bumped his shoulder against Scott's before noticing that both Issac and Derek had gone oddly still. Glancing between them and Scott, he watched as the Alpha's lips pulled down in a frown.

"They're here." He said, brushing his hands nervously against his jeans before standing up and facing the door. Stiles did the same, standing behind him as Derek moved closer and did the same. Behind him he could hear Melissa moving to stand in front of the window with his father and Argent. Even though he couldn't see or hear him, Stiles had a feeling that Issac had moved from the stairs to stand next to the sofa.

For a moment he wondered if it were just posturing or merely a comfort thing for all of them. He knew on his end he felt better standing behind Scott if something went wrong. And not for the obvious 'my badass best friend will protect me' reasons.

He didn't have very long to ponder it before the door of the loft slid open to reveal the two men currently causing all of their stress. They'd ditched the monkey suits and Stiles couldn't help but think he had several plaid shirts identical to the ones they were wearing.

By the slightly amused eyebrow Derek sent his way, he'd seen it to. Scowling at the werewolf, Stiles folding his arms over his chest self consciously. So what if he liked plaid? It meant nothing.

While Stiles was having his pout, Sam closed the door behind them and moved to stand next to Dean. The older of the two was eying the pack with a shrewd eye. Sam saw the way his brother's lips tugged down in a frown as the kid closest to them took a step forward and extended his hand.

"I'm Scott. Thank you for meeting with us." The kid-Scott-said with an easy smile, not at all bothered by the fact that Dean was staring at him incredulously. Sam sighed and plastered a smile on his own face and stepped forward to shake the teen's hand.

"I'm Sam and this is my brother Dean. It's not often we sit down and talk on hunts so you'll have to excuse my brother. This is a little bit out of his element." Sam said, ignoring the scowl Dean was directing in his direction now. The other teen behind Scott coughed quietly to try and hide a snicker and the others in the room seemed to be amused as well.

"This is a first for us, too, so we're sort of in the same boat." Scott said, smile widening at the youngest Winchester. "Sit down, please. We'll answer any questions you have."

The teen motioned towards the two chairs that'd been set out on the other side of the coffee table as the two behind him moved back towards the other pack members. The lanky one, Stiles if Sam remembered correctly, perched himself on the arm of the sofa next to Lydia. The older one moved to stand with another teen on the other side of the sofa.

A quick glance towards Dean showed that his brother had noticed that a large portion of this pack was made up of _kids_. From the way the scowl on his face deepened and the way his brows scrunched together, Dean wasn't happy about it.

He didn't say anything, though, as he moved to grab one of the free chairs and sit down. Sam followed his lead and the eldest waited till everyone was settled again.

"We've introduced ourselves so why don't you do the same?" To Sam, he sounded far more tense than he looked. He doubted the others in the room would notice it but it was still there. The fact that these were kids was obviously upsetting him more than he'd expected it would. "And maybe tell us what you are so we don't accidentally offend someone or some shit."

Scott's lips twitched down unhappily but he nodded anyway. There was a moment of silence before the teen's eyes flashed blood red and he spoke again. "I'm the Alpha."  
Behind him, the lanky teen on the sofa arm snickered before raising his hand to wave lazily. "I'm Stiles, the squishy token human."

"I'm Lydia, the banshee." The girl said, rolling her eyes and grabbing onto the back of Stile's shirt so he didn't fall off. The girl next to her smile nervously and lifted her hand to jerkily wave.

"I'm Kira. I'm a Kitsune."

Sam saw the way Dean's hand twitched and he pushed aside the nasty thought that he hoped the man was thinking of Amy and felt guilty. Instead of glancing his brother's way, he smiled at the nervous teen and let his eyes drift over to the girl sitting next to her as she spoke up.

"I'm Allison. My father and I are hunters." Her eyes flickered towards the three people by the window and as Sam's eyes followed, the man standing next to the Sheriff and an unfamiliar woman nodded to him. He nodded back and turned back to the introductions. Seems like they'd found the Argents in the last place they'd think to look.

"Issac. I'm a werewolf." The teen looked almost bored as he said it, leaning against the wall next to the sofa.

The man standing near him, crossed his arms over his chest and looked Sam right in the eye almost challengingly. "Derek Hale. Beta."

Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Stiles giving Derek a thumbs up but somehow he managed to make it look sarcastic. Derek seemed to have seen it as well and did something with his eyebrows that somehow managed to convey his disdain. Before he had a chance to process their strange communication, the unfamiliar woman was giving a nervous wave.

"I'm Melisa, Scott's mom." She sounded far more calm than any mother with a monster for a son usually did. Sam didn't have time to ponder that further before Dean was laughing and leaning forward.

"Do you bring your mom to all your big boy meetings?" He teased, though Sam couldn't tell if he was actually being mean about it or not.

Scott, on the other hand, just seemed confused. He glanced between the two brothers and the rest of the pack. "I...don't understand...? She's part of the pack too why wouldn't she be here?"

"He's making fun of you, sweetie." Lydia said patiently from the sofa. Scott turned back to Dean, his frown bordering on pouting.

"Do you have any questions that actually have anything to do with why you're here?" The Sheriff put in, frowning. Dean just held his hands up in surrender and leaned back into his chair again.

"Okay, okay. Actual question. How the hell does a teenager become an alpha of a pack of other teenagers? Some of which aren't even wolves."

Scott glanced back at the others on the sofa and rubbed at the back of his neck. "It's...really complicated? I didn't /make/ any of the wolves, though! I guess I just sort of inherited them when I became an Alpha?"

"And how exactly did you become an Alpha, then? Everything we've ever seen says that only happens when the current Alpha dies." Sam said carefully, watching the teen cautiously.

"He didn't kill anyone, if that's what you're suggesting." Stiles said, frowning at the older men. "He's a True Alpha. Something very rare and sort of self righteous sounding when explained. Basically he's a saint in wolf clothing and his holiness allowed him to become an Alpha without slashing anyone's throat."

When he said it, his eyes flickered toward Derek whose eyebrows did another complicated set of motions that Sam couldn't even begin to attempt to translate. Dean, on the other hand, hadn't seemed to notice this at all and was leaning forward again. "Okay, better question, what happened to the Alpha before you, then?"

Derek uncrossed his arms and shifted uncomfortably. "I gave up my Alpha status to heal my sister."

Dean glanced over at Sam and they shared a confused look. From what they knew, his only sister had died over a year ago. Unless someone /else/ had survived the fire, that was.

"So, you were his alpha then he stepped up and took your place?" Sam asked. It made a weird sort of sense. However, he was proven wrong as the dark haired man shook his head.

"Scott was never my beta." He seemed almost nostalgic as he said it. The teen leaning against the wall near him, stood up straight and bumped his shoulder against the older male's.

"I was, though! Me and two others. I'm the only one of Derek's pack that survived." He said it with a smile but Sam could see the pain the statement caused lingering underneath it. He could also see Scott and several of the others wince and wondered what exactly happened to wipe out an entire pack. Dean spoke up a moment later, brows furrowed again.

"So if he wasn't your alpha then who was so we can check and make sure you didn't actually kill him, later."

"Peter." Came the unanimous answer, a put upon vibe creeping up on almost all of them. The brothers shared a look, growing more and more confused.

"Peter Hale...? Isn't he supposed to be catatonic in some nursing home somewhere?" Dean asked, scowling again.

"Nope! He's a bastard like that. He killed his niece, became an Alpha, bit Scott, and then went on a killing spree! Hell, not even killing him did any good. He just came back in all his v-necked unholiness to fuck with us." Stiles put in cheerfully, arms flailing wildly. Dean and Sam couldn't help but wonder if that was how most demons and hunters viewed them sometimes. "A majority of the body count in the beginning could be traced back to either Peter or Kate, really. Jackson and Jennifer probably have the highest body count, though."

Sam ran a hand through his hair, mind whirling while it tried to process all of this information. "So which one of them is responsible for the gas station murder, then?"

"Kate." Allison said, fingers twisting together in her lap. "When Peter tried to kill her, he accidentally turned her and from what we can tell she's not exactly in control of it yet."

"So now she's an out of control werewolf running around ripping people apart. That's great." Dean grumbled, rubbing a hand over his face.

"Cougar, actually." Stiles pipped up helpfully, earning him a stare from the eldest Winchester.

"How the fuck is she a were-cougar if she was changed by a werewolf?" He practically growled. Stiles just grinned at him before Scott cut in.

"Sometimes the shape you take reflects the person you are." He said, glancing at Stiles in a very disapproving way when he started snickering again.

Either the other teen didn't see it or he was somehow immune because he leaned against Lydia and grinned. "Yep! She's a cougar and Jackson was a reptile."

The girl he was leaning on just sighed and pushed him off the side of the sofa and primly fixed her hair before speaking. "Either way, it's our problem. Not yours. We don't need more hunters in town complicating things."

Scott, who straightened up from helping Stiles off of the ground, turned back to them and gave a small nod. "Lydia's right. As cool as you guys are, this is personal for us. We've got to clean it up ourselves."

He glanced around at the other members of the pack but all of them seemed to agree with him. The only two that looked like they wanted to argue were the Sheriff and Scott's mother but they kept silent as he turned back to face the brothers. Sam glanced at his brother, who gave a small nod and sat forward.

"Okay, we'll stay out of your business right after you explain one more thing." He said evenly. Scott's head tilted a little in question as Dean reached into his jacket and pulled out a thick stack of photos. He slapped them down onto the coffee table and stared at Scott.

"Explain to us why your friend not only lied to us about what he is but is also seen on every single camera in the hospital leading a group of masked goons in as they start a massacre."

Every single pack member seemed to freeze in place as Dean's eyes slid over to Stiles, who had frozen in place. He didn't seem to notice Dean's attention on him. Instead he was staring at the pictures on the table, his face blank.

"So what are you,kid? Your eyes don't give off feed back like all of your shape shifter buddies. A witch maybe? Did someone at the hospital piss you off and you decided to get a little pay back?" Dean pressed, his voice harsh.

From the other side of the room, Sheriff Stilinski growled and moved around the table. "You don't know anything and I suggest you shut your mouth right now."

Dean turned to him, lip curling. "Don't know anything? I know a hell of a lot about a lot of things and your son is currently falling into a few of those categories."

"Stop!" Scott all but roared, moving in quick strides to put himself between Stiles' father and the hunter.

"It wasn't his fault!" Kira said quickly, getting off the sofa despite Allison trying to keep her there. "It was the Nogitsune. Not Stiles!"

Sam reached out to grab the back of Dean's jacket to get his attention. The elder turned to look at him, brows raised. "What the hell is that?"

"Dark Kitsune. What little I've heard about them says they're more like demons than Kitsune" It explained why there was no flare on his eyes and he looked half dead. Sam let his eyes drift over to the teen in question who hadn't moved an inch since the pictures had been placed on the table. Lydia was standing next to him, hand circling his wrist and speaking to him quietly.

A glance in Dean's direction confirmed that the man had heard him. The set of his shoulders spoke more about his regret for the situation than the look on his face did.

"If you're done throwing accusations at our pack, I think it's time for you to leave." Derek said, stepping into Sam's line of sight. He gave a jerky nod and rose.  
None of the pack said a word to them as they made their way out. They didn't say anything to each other till they made it back to the car, either.

"We fucked up royally this time." Dean groaned, resting his forehead against the roof of the car.

"_You_ fucked up. I had nothing to do with that last stunt."

The eldest Winchester groaned again before opening his door and sliding into the car.


End file.
